Blush
by NotCinderellaMaybeRobinHood
Summary: Albus just wanted to make Rose blush,just once! I mean, she had made him blush whenever she told his crushes about how he had a crush on them. He didn't think it would happen because a spider, a small potion, and a Slytherin.


**This is my first HP fan fiction so go easy on it, constructive criticism please.**

**I own nothing.**

_Inspired by:_ Blush (Only You) by Plumb

Takes place in Rose, Albus, and Scorpius's third year at Hogwarts.

Couple: Rose/Scorpius

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley was never one to blush, much to some of her cousin's amazement and sometime even annoyance.<p>

No matter how many times her cousin, Albus Potter, teased her or tried to annoy her in public her cheeks never turned as pink as a...well, as pink as a rose. She might stutter slightly if he tried to tease her around other classmates and say something along the lines of "G-Grow up, A-Albus!" than storm out of the room with her books grasped tightly against her chest and her face ducked while looking at the ground in embarrassment, but her face never turned the scarlet red that the other girls in their class would sometimes when a teacher caught them mid snog in the corridors when they thought no one was looking.

Frankly, Albus thought this meant he was missing out. His uncles would sometimes talk about how most of the girls in their family blushed with a shade of red that could rival an apple, they raved about how they used to try and embarrass Aunt Hermione simply to see her blush. Even though his father, after urging from his mother, told him that it was a childish thing to do he still wished to see her blush. Just once. Was that wrong?

He could not count all the times his cousin/best friend had made him turn scarlet by talking to his crushes a_bout his crush on them_. She would say things like "My cousin Albus wants to snog you like crazy!" or maybe even "I see more Potters in the future," in a sing-song tone before winking at him and then dashing of claiming to have a non-existent Quidditch practice.

He decided that he should do it at Hogsmeade. He had prepared a number of things that could make even the bravest of the Gryffindor would blush at, well almost. He had tailored it specifically to Rose's taste. First, he would take her to the joke shop and there he would ask advice from his Uncle George, he had to be an expert at things like that so it should be as simple as saying 'I want to prank Rose, will you help?' and his Uncle would surely smile and say 'Don't tell your mother or father.' as he rummaged through some drawers for something that could cause her to blush.

Rose did not need much convincing to go to the joke shop, she had actually wanted to see something there but quickly ordered Albus to talk to their Uncle about his grades and ran off into the crowed of excited Hogwarts students anxious to get items to pull pranks on friends and maybe even teachers.

Albus, shrugged slightly before he walked in the direction of the red-headed man that was showing some fourth years a utensil that would move away from your mouth as you tried to eat. The fourth years gripped a few and then scurried to look at more items. When George Weasley looked up to see one of his nephews standing before him he grinned at him. "Hello Albus, causing trouble like a good nephew I hope?" he questioned slightly with a smirk on his face.

"Of course," Albus replied with a smile on his face. "I was actually hoping you could help me stir up some trouble with Rose," he said before leaning over the counter to whisper to his uncle. "I want to try and get her to blush; she's the only member of the family that doesn't blush! Are you sure we're related?" he rushed out harshly as if envying the skill to remain your natural color even in the face of humiliation.

George chuckled slightly before turning around and saying "Don't tell anyone I helped you with this, but as owner of this business I _can_ show you a few items that could help." he said with a wink. Albus rubbed his hands together, feeling like the evil genius from one of those old movies his and Rose's parents used to watch.

He was just about to thank his uncle and assure him that he wouldn't tell a soul before he heard a familiar voice make an _un-familiar _sound. Rose's voice sounded in a scream from the other side of the shop. Albus ran off in the direction of the sound, slightly fearing that someone might be trying to hurt her. The rest of the shop had turned slightly to look at her, besides a few seventh years who brushed it off as someone getting lost from their friends, the had formed a semi-circle around her and there were a few other third years within the circle that looked to be searching around the ground frantically.

"What is going on here?" George questioned harshly as he moved through the circle and helped Rose up. She had been sitting on the ground with a look a fear and shock on her face.

"Sp-Sp-Spider!" Rose exclaimed while slightly holding onto her uncle's shirt.

Half the crowed looked at her somewhat angrily.

"You mean you nearly gave me a heart attack for a spider?" Albus, said anger in his eyes as he gave her an incredulous look.

"well, It wasn't just any spider,' one of the third years said as he looked around the room slightly hunched over on the ground as he looked under counters and display tables. "It's a _brown recluse spider_."

Albus looked at him with an eyebrow raised. The third year sighed before explaining. "It's a poisonous spider; one of the third years brought it back as a souvenir from when he got to visit his muggle relatives in United States. He got out his cage when someone accidently bumped the container of the edge of a table when the lid was off."

As soon as the explanation was given the spider dashed out from under one of the tables and darted around the floor. Screams from some of the girls in the crowed sounded as everyone moved out of the way and the third years that were in the circle before darted to catch it.

Suddenly, as everyone's eyes were on the spider, someone slammed a clear box over where the spider was. The spider was trapped and darted around for a moment before everyone looked to see Scorpius Malfoy holding the box down with one hand while he looked around for a moment. "Does anyone have anything I could slide under this so I can flip him over without him escaping?" he asked slightly glancing at Rose before he turned to look at someone who had some spare parchment.

Scorpius took the parchment and slide it under before flipping the container over so the parchment now covered the top and the spider was still safely inside.

"Thank you, Scorpius." A third year said as he took his somewhat confused spider back into his own hands, breaking the air that seemed somewhat tight with tension. The other students did know what to say. Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, just did something that helped Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley two-thirds of the golden trio. They were, to say the least, shocked.

"Okay everyone," George said while ushering the students to the other displays. 'Shows over, back to the pranks." he said with a hint of mischief in his smile. The shoppers gladly obeyed and soon the shop was as loud and crowded as normal.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" Scorpius asked all smugness that was normally on his face at school gone and replaced with a look of concern.

"I'm completely fine," she said, standing a little straighter and tucking some of her red hair behind her ear as she smiled at him and tried to avoid eye contact.

Albus looked between his cousin and Scorpius. _Did he just call her Rosie? She hardly let's anyone call her Rosie! Even I can't call her Rosie without being threatened with a hex! _His thoughts exclaimed as he watched them closely. Scorpius was running his fingers though his hair and nervously shifting his weight while Rose ducked her head slightly before moving her head up slightly to look at him while her hands were tightly grasping each other behind her back. _Wait... they didn't... like each other did they?_

"So, um, what were you looking at before you saw the spider?" He questioned as he moved a little closer to Rose so they were only about a foot apart.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" She said as her hands tightened on each other behind her back, a little glance of pink glass could be seen.

_Wait a minute..._ Albus thought with a smirk before he quickly snatched the bottle from Rose's tight grasp. He never thought his seeker skills of snatching small things would come in hand like that.

"Albus! Don't!" She ordered as she tried to take it back while glaring at him dangerously.

_Just what I thought._ Albus thought in victory as he read its label.

"What do you need a love potion for, Rose?" he asked her with a smirk on his face.

A scarlet blush came on her as she glanced between her cousin and Scorpius. "I-I don't! Lily does!" she said simply while crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Oh yeah, for who?" the Potter questioned he cousin with his eyebrow rose, feeling very victorious that he made her blushed.

"I-I" she stuttered before shoving her cousin roughly. "Shut up!" She yelled before running past Scorpius.

Well she admitted to, but Scorpius took her wrist and pulled her closer before whispering something that only made her redden more. "Trust me, Rosie. You do not need a love potion,_ I_ do." he said with a smirk and somehow comforting look that made all tension leave from Rose's body.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can help you make one if you want..." she said looking up at him through her eyelashes as Scorpius gave a nervous gulp before regaining his composure.

"When are you free to help me?" he asked as his smirk grew bigger.

"How about right now? That is right after I get a book from the bookstore." She suggested. Albus had a feeling she wasn't talking about a potion anymore...

"I'll walk you there," he said while offering an arm. Rose chuckled slightly before taking his arm and they vanished in the crowed.

Albus stood there for a moment. His only competition in games with the Slytherin team was walking out of the shop with his cousin/best friend. Huh?

He felt his uncle move so he was standing next to him. "Uncle George," he said slowly and cautiously. "What did I miss?"

George chuckled at this slightly before placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "She may have blushed, but the joke is on you." After another chuckle, his uncle left.

Albus stood in confusion for a minute before racing after his cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Do you want me to write another one?<strong>

**Review!**

**:)**


End file.
